Elias and the Treasure of the Sea
Elias and the Treasure of the Sea (Norwegian: Elias Og Jakten På Havets Gull) is the second movie of the series. Story It’s the start of the winter fishing season, and Cozy Cove’s future is threatened – they have to bring in a good catch this year in order to avoid being closed down. As soon as they put to sea, however, they are overwhelmed by a huge fleet of ultra-modern trawlers. The fleet belongs to the evil Polar Queen who has secretly built a brandnew fishing harbour just north of Cozy Cove in order to drive them out of business. But it’s more than just fish she’s after. What she really wants is to find a sunken treasure and suspecting that Elias might know something of its whereabouts, she sends her reluctant assistant, Gaddy the mini-sub, to spy on him. Elias gets wind of the treasure, and abandoning his post watching over the fishing boats, sets off in the hopes of finding it first and using the sunken gold to save Cozy Cove. Will he be in time to save Cozy Cove and his friends, or will he lose all he has fought for...? Songs * The Polar Queen * Friendship Characters * Elias * Smacky * Trawler * Cruiser * Oom and Neef * Arthur * Crane * Goliath * The Rapping Fishmonger * The Red Houses * Big Blinky * The Container Port Forklifts (cameo) * Little Blinky (cameo) * Trolley (cameo) Characters Introduced * The Polar Queen * Gaddy * Senior * Junior * Coast Guard (physical appearance) * Pedro Gonzales (physical appearance) * Miss Gonzales (does not speak) * Modern Trawlers (do not speak) * The Chinese Ship (cameo) Cast Norwegian * Mikael Aksnes-Pehrson - Elias * Elisabeth Moberg - The Polar Queen * Sidney Louise Lange - Dippy * Hermod Osvoll - ? * Atle Antonsen - Pedro Gonzales * Terje Skonseng Naudeer - Senior and Arthur * Lise I. Osvoll - Junior * Rigmor Galtung - Crane * Fredrik Steen - Trawler * Jostein Sjøhaug - The Male Red House * Marit Andreassen - The Kind Female Red House * Cecilie Mosli - The Rude Female Red House * Esben Selvig - The Rapping Fishmonger * Even Stormoen - Big Blinky * Dennis Storhøi - Goliath * Yngvi Marcussen - Cruiser Finnish * Joel Bonsdorff - Elias * Petri Liski - Trawler * Seera Alexander - Dippy * Titta Jokinen - The Polar Queen * Ossi Ahlapuro - Big Blinky, Smacky and Coast Guard. * Antti L. J. Pääkkönen - Arthur * Katja Sirkiä as Crane Trivia * This movie won by being the Best Movie made for Children in Finland in 2011. * This is the final instalment of several things. ** The final to in the show's original form. ** The final appearances of Fishmonger and The Red Houses in Cozy Cove. ** The final to have never been dubbed in English. * This is the only instalment of the series in which Swifty doesn't appear at all. Other Languages Gallery - DVDs Elias Og Jakten På Havets Gull.jpg| Norwegian DVD Englishdvd.jpg| English Cover (Note: There's no dub of the Movie in English) Elias och Jakten På Havets Guld.jpg| Swedish DVD Elias ja Aarrejahti.jpg| Finnish DVD Elias de Schat Van De Zee.jpg| Dutch DVD Elias merekulda otsimas.png| Estonian DVD 엘리아스-바다의 보물을 찾아라.jpg| South Korean DVD Elias Schatz des Meeres.jpg| German DVD Trailers Elias and The Treasure of the Sea OFFICIAL TRAILER| Norwegian trailer with English subtitles Elias ja aarrejahti - Trailer - FS Film (2011) -HD- -720p-| Finnish trailer Elias en de Schat van de Zee - trailer| Dutch trailer Category:Movies Category:DVDs